1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for casing recording media, such as a compact disc, which case is used for binding or fastening the recording medium in or to books, for example, weekly or monthly magazines, and more particularly to a case for casing recording media wherein the cased recording medium, e.g. a compact disc, is quite readily taken out and cased again.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A case for casing recording media in this kind hitherto proposed comprises a board having a casing bore which extends through the board in the direction of thickness thereof to receive and hold recording media, such as a compact disc, and a covering paper is fixed by use of adhesives to surfaces of both sides of the board to prevent the compact disc from falling. One of the covering papers for a recording side of the compact disc is adapted to cover the whole surface of the recording side to protect the same. The other covering paper covering a side of the compact disc opposite to the recording side is provided with a window hole having a smaller diameter than the compact disc through which hole the compact disc can be seen or identified. The case for casing recording media may be bound or fastened in books to allow a compact disc to be included therein, for example, as an appendix to the book.
Conventionally, the board and the covering papers make use of paperboards and are firmly adhered to each other by adhesives in order to protect the cased compact disc. Hence, it is troublesome to take out the compact disc of the case. And once the compact disc is taken out, a part of at least one of the covering papers is completely peeled off the board, so that re-casing the compact disc is impossible.